Journey To Insanity
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Five drabbles showing different times in Bellatrix's life, showing what's made her who she is today. Slight Bellamort
1. Planting The Seed

**Written for 'The Becoming A Wizard Challenge' for the event 'The Train Journey'.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Journey To Insanity<span>  
><strong>_**Planting The Seed**_

"What are you, Bellatrix?"

The three-year old child looks up at her father with huge eyes and smiles. "Poorblood."

"That's right," he says, looking proud. "And what does that make you?"

"Supeeror."

"Superior, yes," he says. "And what are Muggles?"

"YUCK!"

"Good girl. What do you do if a Muggle or a Mudblood talks to you?"

"GO 'WAY FITHY SCUM!" she yells with a grin.

"That's my good girl," her father says, handing her a chocolate frog. "Your mother will be proud when I tell you how well you're doing."

Bellatrix walks off and eats her chocolate frog in the corner, while she sits in front of the Black Family Tree staring up at it.

"Now it's time to start teaching your sister," her father says, picking up one-year old Andromeda.

**###**


	2. Acquaintances

**Journey To Insanity  
><strong>_**Acquaintances **_

"Your name?"

"Bellatrix Black," Bellatrix drawls, looking down at the boy who's talking to her. "And you?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Bellatrix repeats. "I suppose we could be friends."

"My father told me that it would be best to stick close to families like the Black family."

Bellatrix nods. "Would you look at the number of Mudbloods in this school. It's disgusting."

"I know," Lucius says.

Bellatrix looks as though she's tasted something sour. "My father told me to beware of this. Keep away from the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. That's where the Mudbloods get sorted."

"Of course," Lucius says, grimacing at the other house tables. "My father says that Slytherin is superior."

"It is."

"If I'm not mistaken, I'm sure my father and your father were friends at school."

"They were," Bellatrix says, nodding. "My father will be very happy with this acquaintance."

"As will mine."

**###**


	3. The Dark Mark

**Journey To Insanity  
><strong>_**The Dark Mark**_

Bellatrix closes her eyes. This is the very moment she's been waiting for. She opens them again and she stares into cold eyes and a shiver runs right down her spine.

She holds out her left arm. The Dark Lord takes her hand and excitement prickles up inside her.

This is wrong, she is married. Why is he making her feel this way?

She's been obsessed with The Dark Lord for years now. All she's ever wanted is to prove to him that she can be of help to him. They share the same values.

She knows they are meant for each other.

As the Dark Mark stares up at her from her arm she laughs, and it's not a humorous laugh – it's a laugh of accomplishment.

She's done it.

She's a Death Eater.

He stares down at her and smiles. "Welcome, Bellatrix."

**###**


	4. Azkaban

**Journey To Insanity  
><strong>_**Azkaban**_

She's been in Azkaban for five years. How is she even still living?

Hope.

Hope is what fills her up these days.

It wards off the Dementors and keeps her on her feet.

She knows he will return and she knows he will be proud of her for waiting for him to return.

She probably looks like hell but she doesn't care. She kind of likes it.

She laughs and leans back against the cold wall. He's coming back one day and all these fools won't see it coming.

She laughs more and more until her sides are aching and she finally has to stop. It's enough.

The Dementors move on to the prisoner in the next cell.

She's survived another day.

**###**


	5. He's Back

**Journey To Insanity  
><strong>_**He's Back**_

She feels it. The Dark Mark is telling her he's back.

_Crash_

The walls break down. She's free. She stands up with a smile on her face. It's finally time to see him again.

She apparates away, leaving behind an echo of her manic laughter.

She appears in front of him. He looks so different but Bellatrix is in awe.

Such bravery. He's back.

He turns to see her and a smile makes its way to his face.

"Ah, Bellatrix."

"My Lord," she says. Her heart starts beating faster. He remembers her name.

"Welcome back."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Word count: 671<strong>


End file.
